


Bobby's House

by Impala_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6793207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John drops the Wee!Chesters off at Bobby's for the first time. Written for the fandomweekly prompt "meet the parents".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobby's House

The first time Dean and Sam were dropped off at Bobby’s also happened to be the first time they ever met Bobby.

“You boys are going to stay with a friend,” was all John had said by way of explanation. The Winchesters piled into the Impala and left their motel in North Dakota. Dean was glad to gone from that place. The stained wallpaper made him worry about money and safety and all of the things eleven year olds shouldn’t have to worry about. But Dean kept his cool and didn’t talk to Sammy about it, and it wasn’t long before they reached Bobby’s junk yard.

After John parked the Impala, he greeted Bobby on the front porch. Dean watched from the backseat, unsure of what to do.

“C’mon out, boys!” Bobby waived to them, and Sam looked over at Dean with a smile on his face.

“He seems nice,” Sammy said, waiting for Dean to decide whether or not to get out.

“Maybe,” Dean cautiously answered, “Let’s go see.”

Dean climbed out one side of the Impala and Sam climbed out the other side. Dean felt his boots squish in the mud, and he wrinkled his nose.

He walked up to the porch, but Sam was running and beat him there. Bobby reached down to give Sammy a hug, and Dean couldn’t help but feel defensive. Dean had no way to know if Sammy would be safe or if this man was worth getting to know. Dean couldn’t be sure if he and Sammy would ever even see this man again after their stay.

“It’s okay, Dean. He’s family.” John must have noticed Dean’s expression and tried to calm his fears. Dean schooled his face, regretting that he didn’t have a better poker face.

Bobby reached out and shook Dean’s hand. His grip was firm, and Dean slowly looked up to look at Bobby’s face. His eyes seemed kind, but Dean knew that looks could be deceiving.

“Nice to meet you, sir,” Dean mumbled.

“Good to meet you too, son.” Bobby’s voice was warm and loud. Dean looked over at Sam’s eager face, all smiles. Then he looked over at John, who was already walking towards the car.

“I’ll be back in a few days. You boys be good,” John offered as goodbye. Dean couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Bobby caught him doing it, but didn’t comment. Dean was grateful for that.

“How’s about we make dinner?” Bobby steered them into the house, and Dean could already smell chicken. Suddenly, he was overwhelmingly hungry. They hadn’t eaten since North Dakota.

“Yay!” Sammy cheered. Dean couldn’t help but laugh as he ruffled his hair.

“Sammy, you’re so easy,” Dean teased.

Bobby set out plates, and Dean nearly cheered too. The food on the stove looked amazing. Real home-cooked food!

As Dean helped Bobby get the forks, Sammy hopped up onto one of the grown-up chairs and started swinging his legs. Bobby poured Sammy some milk, and Dean admired the set table. Bobby made everything seem so easy.

Before Bobby sat down, Dean rushed over to hug him around the middle.

“Thanks,” he murmured into Bobby’s flannel shirt. He smelled like food and gunpowder and grease, and Dean couldn’t help but feel safe.


End file.
